Who She Loves
by BloomDeppKnightley10
Summary: Will and Elizabeth meet Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth tries to hide the fact that she has feelings for Jack. Can Elizabeth hide her feelings from Will? Willabeth or Sparrabeth? Please read and review!
1. The Walk

Elizabeth Swann sighed as she admired her wedding dress. Her fiancee, Will Turner walked up to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing is the matter." Elizabeth said as she smiled at Will. "I was just thinking about what I think the wedding will be like, that's all."

Elizabeth turned to exit with Will, but Will pulled her aside for a minute.

"Yes Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk..."Will said.

"I would love to!" Elizabeth said, beaming.

The took a long walk to the seashore. Smiling at eachother, holding eachother's hand, talking about the wedding. When they reached the seashore, Will stared at the ocean. He looked sad.

"What's the matter Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing at all." Will said

Elizabeth could tell that Will was sad about something. "Will, I know what you are like when you are sad. I know there is a matter with you. Would you like to tell me? Don't be afraid to speak your mind."

"I was just thinking...thinking..about my father. Every time I stare at the sea, I think of him, for some reason."

Will sighed. "I've been thinking about this marriage. I've decided...I'm ready for this." He said, smiling.

Tears began to fill Elizabeth's eyes. "Oh, Will, I'm so happy about this! I never thught I would get to marry you! I loved you since the day we met!"

"As I, Elizabeth." Will said. "I love you! I'll never let you go!"


	2. Invasion

It was a quiet day in Port Royal. Will was busy working, trying to get the donkey to move.

"Please move!" He shouted. "I need to work today! I'm very low on the budget!"

"Please move! your the only thing that can run the machine! I need to make these swords!"

The donkey didn't budge. Will finally gave up.

"Oh forget it! Maybe I can afford to miss work again for one more day!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Will wasn't expecting anyone today. He looked out the window to see if he could find who it was. He looked and saw Elizabeth, walking around frantically. She looked worried. Will rushed to open the door.

"Will!" She hugged him as he opened the door.

"Elizabeth...! What happned? Are you hurt?"

"Come outside! Please!"

Will scanned the outside area and found men running around stabbing, shooting, and fighting people. They looked like pirates.

A bomb headed their way.

"LOOK OUT" Will screamed as he pushed Elizabeth out of the way of the oncoming bomb.

"Lord on high!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What is happening?!"

"PIRATES!" Will yelled.

One of the pirates game over and bonked Will on the head with a glass. He fell on the ground, unconcious.


	3. The Moment

Many hours later, Will woke up, a little dizzy. He looked around. He was not in the blacksmith shop. Where he was, was MUCH bigger.

"Huh?" Will said. "Where am I?"

"The governer's household, silly." Elizabeth said as she suddenly walked into the room.

Will smiled. "What happened?" He asked.

"You were knocked unconcious by one of those awful pirates." Elizabeth told Will.

"What happened to everyone? Is everyone okay?"

"A few people were...killed..by the pirates."

"Who?" Will asked.

"A few of the villagers, unfourtunatly. Nothing could be done for them." Elizabeth explained.

"Where is your father?" Will asked, nervously.

"Asleep." Elizabeth said, smiling. "He doesn't know you're here."

"The pirates may be back for more." Will said, staring out the window.

"I realize that Mr. Turner." She laughed.

"Thank you for taking me in."

"No need to thank me." Elizabeth said looking at her calender. "5 more days until the wedding!" She said.

"That soon? How long have I been unconcious?" Will started to laugh.

Will started to head out the door. "Goodbye Will." Elizabeth went to kiss him.

He shivered. "Goodbye Elizabeth."


	4. A Wedding, An Agreement

It was the day of Will and Elizabeth's wedding and Will and Elizabeth were preparing for what awaited them. He adjusted his tux and his bow, fixed his hair, and he was ready to go. Elizabeth had her hair tied up, and wearing a beautiful dress. Both were a little nervous, but exited too.

Will was walking up to the altar, Elizabeth was already there.

The priest was in the middle of explaining marriage when there was a huge explosion. Everyone started screaming and running around. It was a large crowd. They wanted to see what was going on. Elizabeth took Will's hand and they ran out of the main gate. Explosions were going off everywhere.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Elizabeth!"

They grabbed eachother's hand.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed again. "Hold on!" Will screamed.

He began to run lightning fast. Suddenly, Will bumped into a pirate. A strange looking one. He had long brown hair, a pirate cap, a compass that he was holding, and a sword made out of wood.

"Watch where your going mate!" Said the pirate.

Will looked angry but Elizabeth looked frightened. Suddenly, it looked like she was calming down.

"Look..um..pirate.."

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" The pirate said.

"Capt. Sparrow...You are a pirate I'm guessing."

"Good guess."

"Why is your crew invading a peaceful and quiet town like Port Royal?!" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh we've been invading many Ports." Said Jack "Looking for something or somethings..."

"What?" Will asked.

A pirate behind Jack said, "Treasure. Hahaha."

"That's enough Gibbs!" Jack said. "He speaks the truth though." Jack seemed to be admiring Elizabeth.

Jack pulled a bottle of rum from a bag and drank it all.

"Can you not invade here?" Asked Will. "We were interupted!"

"Looks like a wedding. I love weddings!" Jack said.

"It was!" Elizabeth said.

"So sorry but I'm afraid it's to late to call my men down." Jack said, smiling. "We've invaded Port Royal before."

"Well can you please stop?" Will asked.

"Tell you what, if you help me and me crew find some treasure, we leave your precious Port Royal alone! Savvy?"

"Alright Sparrow" Will said. He extended his hand to Jack and they shook on it.


	5. Will Takes Notice

Will, and Elizabeth were on board Jack's ship, The Black Pearl. Elizabeth kept looking at Jack. Will was taking notice of that. He looked not sad, but angry. He looked at Elizabeth who seemed to be only focused on Jack. She looked at Will for maybe 2 seconds, but then looked back at Jack.

"Sparrow...when do we make port?"

"Now, William." Jack said.

They arrived at the port. Jack made everyone on the boat look for the loot. Everyone split up. Exept for Elizabeth, who followed Jack.

"Jack..."

"Yes lass?" Jack said, scanning Elizabeth.

"What kind of treasure are you looking for, exactly?"

"I don't know...gold, rum."

"You consider rum treasure?"

"We all do."

"Are you tempted to me dearie?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"ME?! OH NO! No no no no no! I was just..I'm not good at finding things and I thought...you..would..be the..kind of person..who..would."

"Aye."

None of the crew or Will recovered anything.

"Arg!" Jack said. "What do we have to do to get some treasure here?!"

Will looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes will?"

"Do you love me or Jack?"

"You of course."

"I'm sure."

"Don't be sarcastic Will!"

"I'm not! I know your tempted to Jack!"

"I'm not Will! Please stop! Your the one I love! My heart belongs to you and not Jack!"

"Fine. Just fine. But remember this Elizabeth...Don't be afraid to speak your mind!"


	6. Who She Loves

They reached many ports and no luck. It was terrible.

"Where's the rum?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth handed him some rum.

"Here Jack. Can I tell you something?"

"Ummm...sure"

"Your a good man Jack."

"Never thought of me that way."

"I thought you were a terrible pirate at first, but now I know...your not."

Elizabeth got closer to Jack.

"And now I know...I love you..."

"I-I-I love you too."

Will was hearing all this. He was devistated. He thought Elizabeth loved him! But no. She loves that Jack Sparrow. He wanted Jack to die. He wanted his Swann back! And he was going to get her back.

"Elizabeth! I heard all of it! You don't love me! You love that rum soaked pirate! We were going to be married! Now all hope is gone! You get married to Jack then!"

"No Will! Please! It's not like that!"

"Yes it is! I can't believe you! You-you-you-TRAITOR!

Will stomped off, leaving Elizabeth to cry.

"WILL! I DON'T LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! PLEASE WILL!"

But it was too late. Will would never take her back now. Will loved her. But he was betrayed. Maybe he would take her back...maybe not. But Will thought they were meant to be. Maybe they weren't. We will see.

TO BE CONTINUED

What did you think? Please read and review!


End file.
